Silent snow
by Animegirl800
Summary: *SPOLERS WARNING!*It all started when Haruhi brought Silent Hill 3.Mikuru's got missing,Haruhi's is being used as the new Mother of god,and All hells braking loose. Will be some Kyon/Yuki,Mikuru/Heather,Haruhi/Vincent.
1. Prolong

Silent Suzumiya:

Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if _**She**_ was normal.I mean first of all we wouldn't be running for our lives,and why are we running?Well?!Oh I forgot to tell you my name!The Names Kyon...Well that's my nickname.First I'll tell you about the SOS Brigade.Asuhina was severing her tea the whole time.Itsuke...He was just smile that weird smile of his,and Yuki...she was reading her book.

Flashback:

"K...Kyon-kun would like some more tea?"Asked the amazingly beautiful Mikuru.She poured the tea out as she just looked at me with her big round puppy dog eyes,begging for my opinion.If it wasn't her eyes that caused my mind to space out it had to be her maid outfit.Specially picked,It showed every curve in her body.It was hard to pay attention when a girl such as Asuhina was in fount of you.A smile appeared on my face,the tea was hot and creamy,each texter of the tea leaves where perfectly gridded and heated in the right tempter.The master tea maker,that's what she was...ahhh...Perfect.

"Great as always Asuhina,great as always..."My voice trailed off as I took another sip of this perfect tea.This was like all the days of the SOS Brigade.Quit and Calm.The mornings anyway.

I look as Itsuki walk towards me...With his Weird,disturbing Smile.

Ahh yes Itsuke,he was the last person to join the SOS brigade and the last victim of _**Her's**_.Itsuke is a bit taller then me and always smiling.He's is her right hand henchman and does WHAT EVER she wants.He's a nice guy,but I still hate him.I can't remember when he never stop smiling.The first time I met him I thought it would be a onces in awhile thing,but I was wrong.I was to into my thoughts to realize he was next to me.His smile burning into my skull.Did I tell you it was disturbing.

"Kyon would like to play Go?"That Freaking smile!!Sometime I just want to...AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG!!

"Well?"I would play if you stop smiling...really sometimes I wonder if his face stuck or something.I look at him and frown,Why couldn't he play with Yuki or something.

Yuki was beyond normal.You see she's not a real member of the SOS brigade,She's really a book club member.You could say she came with the room really.Showing no emotions,she never smiles,never giggles,heck! never even talks!Sometime you could think she a statue and yes sometimes she acts like a walking,lifeless doll.Always reading a book,which she finish in a hour.She our silent genius.Just like she readied my mind she turned and looked at me.Her piercing grey eyes reflect her glasses,which were to big.Her face showed no emotions.She looked cute actually...?!Where did that come from?!

"It seems Kyon does not wish to play,perhaps I could take his place."She continued to look at me.My heart jumped a beat,I just stared at her eyes and she did the same.For a second I could have swear she smiled a bit...Wow...something was REALLY wrong with me.

"What is wrong?"Suddenly I turned away.My face was burning from the blush there was.I started to miss those eyes.Itsuke was smiling at me.All I could do was sigh.This day was going to be long.

"It seems Ms.Suzumiya will arrive shortly."What was that Yuki I was to busy sighing.Our eyes locked once again.

Her book neatly press against her lap,her head tinted to the side as if she was trying to hear something.She quickly sat up straight and picked up her book.The grey eyes that look at me glisten as she spoke.

"Ms.Suzumiya will arrive shorty..."Her remained calm and collected as she started reading.My doom awaited me.

EndFlashback.

So you see all was just fine just before _**She**_ showed up.Who is she?Well she is no other then Haruhi Suzumiya!Yes the hope of the planet.The creator of our world,The god of the Universe...And a pain in the butt.I'll explain that much later on.Whether it's taking half naked pictures of Mikuru.(Which I don't mind of...)or sending us,which is always ME to do her dirty work.Haruhi is a girl of Mischief,Mystery,and all about the Supernatural.

I guess I told you about everybody,so let's get to the reason we running.

It all started when Haruhi brought Silent hill 3.


	2. Chapter 1

Opps...Forgot the Disclaimer (-')

Disclaimer:I Don't own ANY Silent hill 3 Characters or Haruhi suzumiya Chararters.

But one day.I WILL!! MWAHAHAHAH

Heather and Kyon:Weird-o (o)

SHUT UP!!(ToT)

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

I woke up to the smell of rotten eggs and blood.Well really it smelled like corpses.I tried to remember what happened the day before,but was stopped when I heard a voice.

"It appears we are in a close space."It was Yuki!What was she doing in my house!?Let alone my room...My mom is going to kill me.My face went to Yuki's.Was it just me or did she look worry?

"A close space?"She simply pointed at my walls.As I turned my head I couldn't believe what I saw.Blood and Pus covered the walls.On the floor layed bones and Corpses.This wasn't my room...IT WAS A NIGHTMARE!!My traveling eyes stopped when I saw Yuki.Her always white School Uniform was tinted with blood.My eyes traveled further and stopped at her hands,There layed a rusted pipe tightly around her fingers.There laying next to the pipe was a dead body,It looked like a nurse to me.If you count the decayed skin and burned mouth.

"Yuki...What happen..."Her eyes casted to the dead nurse then to me.A hint of worry hit me.This all remind me of...Oh no.Please

Yuki tell me this isn't...

"Ms.Suzumiya has made a close space of the events know as "Silent hill 3"

Yup were Screwed.

She give me a worry look.Well not her..but it looked like she did.

"If we do not get out of it,we will be part of it."

...Yeah...we really are Screwed.

All I saw was her mouth move as the dead nurse started moving.I stood in fear unable to stand or run.Yuki grabbed the piped and perpaired to attack.Her mouth moved again,but I didn't hear anything as the nurse raised her gunat me.Goodbye World...

Goodbye Yuki.

"Duck."A powerful kick Connected with my face,The bullet only missing a inch to my neck.I Watched Yuki hand raise and her mouth moved in top speed.

"sjkadhfjadighuvgdjvbogwubvjawbubvtrgbwgrv"The pipe hit the nurse spiting her head in half.Blood spatted on Yuki and and chunks of flesh on me.Her body stood standing,but slowly fell.

W..What was happening...Why would Haruhi wish this crazy HELL HOLE!!

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**

W...what's going on...

**WICTH! WICTH!**

What's that noise? K...kyon-kun...Yuki-san...I..Isuke...

**Mama...why?**

H...Haruhi-san...

**All Suffering will stop,when god is born.**

W...where are y...you.

**Cheryl?**

H...help My skin feels like it's on fire!

**LET ME BURN!!**

Mikuru's pov:

"**AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGG**"i...it was j...just a dream...b...but it felt so real.What's wroug with me?It's so d...dark,It's so gloomy.I decided to walk a...around a bit.Maybe I'll see Kyon-kun or Itsuke!

**SLURP!**

**SLURP!**

**SLURP!**

W..what was that?!

All I saw was a giant blob and pain in my arm.T...this m..monster was eating my arm!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!"

**BANG!!**

"HARUHI!!"

I fell to the floor,I started seeing blood.M...my b...blood.

"Are you ok?"A dark figure started to appear.It sounded like Haruhi.My feet started moving and I started running towards the figure.I...it was H...haruhi!! I jumped on the figure hugging it with all my might.I was s...saved from those m...monsters! I closed my eyes and started crying.H...haruhi had come to save m...me!

"HEY GET OFF!!"I stopped crying.T..this wasn't Haruhi! It was her that girl from the game!

End Mikuru's pov.

**FLASHBACK**

Walking down the hallway Mikuru Shake and stumble as she entered the room.No sign of Kyon or Itsuke.Only Yuki sitting in her unusually seat,reading a book.Or a Game guide.Mikuru read the title.

"_**SILENT HILL 3"**_

She never hated something or someone before,but the game...It was horrable! Every time she was in the club with that game all she could do was zone out the screaming and yelling that came with it.She once spilled tea on Kyon and even didn't show up for a week before Haruhi dragged her back.

_**Leonard: Only those who hearken to the voice of godwill be given the keys to Paradise.**_

"HEY MIKURU BRING ME SOME MORE TEA!"All she could do was obey.Never the strong or brave type Mikuru always wish she could be like Haruhi.

_**Leonard: Don't you think so, Heather?**_

Or like her.

_**Heather: Go ahead and think whatever you want.**_

Sometimes she'd watch Haruhi played before but she watched the cut scenes more.That girl Heather she was what Mikuru wish she was.Brave and strong,Funny,and sometimes kind.All she's been threw and she still remained calm.

_**Leonard: What do you mean by that?**_

All the time she tried to be brave it always ended bad.Like when the...Ok that was really bad!

_**Heather:I mean that I don't think the way you guys do. I don't want any part of that kinda paradise.**_

_**Leonard: You're an unbeliever? You deceived me!?**_

_**Heather: I didn't deceive you. We were both just wrong about each other.I thought you were a normal person.**_

_**Leonard: Heretic! You plan to destroy god!**_

_**Heather: I told you. I wasn't trying to trick anyone. What is this seal thing, anyway?**_

_**Leonard: Don't play innocent with me. You can't fool me anymore.The seal is mine. god has appointed me to be its guardian. The only thing you'll get from me is a gruesome death!**_

**Leonard rises out of the monster. He's not human at all. He is a monster.**

_**Heather: Leonard, is that you?**_

_**Leonard: Death to all who turn their backs on god!**_

"STUPID CUT SCENE THERE SOOOOOOO CONFUSING!!Yelled Haruhi.

_**Heather: Is every person here a mental case? Well I guess you're not a person anyway.**_

You see her Heather was very funny.Wait...her heather?

"Hey Mikuru why are you looking at her like that?...Oh I get it you LIKE HER!!"No Haruhi that wasn't true.She wasn't real,just a game character.Right?

"_Heather and Mikuru siting on a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g!!"_

**YOU DIED.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! YUKI QUICK HOW DO YOU BEAT LEONARD!!"

Right?

**END FLASHBACK**

But there she was.

"Heather..."Was all that came out of her mouth.Still in shock she let go of her.Her eyes traveled to the blond girl.She looked just like she always did.Her Dirty blond hair was even more dirty with all the sweat and blood on it.Her eyes had dark circles a sign of all the stress she been threw.In her hand layed a gun.She must have killed the monster that attacked her.She felt her arm.Blood drip from the freshly cut wound,messing up her clean uniform.

"Owwwie"Oh great she had to say owwwie.She was such a baby,but Heather justed stared,a sly smile played at her lips.

"Owwwie huh?Your something else.I saved your life and you say "Owwwie".

"I...I'm S...sorry."Man that cut hurt.She could use one of those health drinks.Heather raised her hands in the air and giggled.

"Hey I was just kidding!Let me see that cut."Sawing it to her she whimpered.

"My names Heather.You?"

"M...mikuru."

She was real alright.Her Heather was real.

SILENTHILL3SILENTHILL3SILENTHILL3SILENTHILL3SILENTHILL3SILENTHILL3SILENTHILL3SILENTHILL3SILENTHILL3SILENTHILL

Sooooooo...Do you like it?

Reviewing is caring! Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back! Sorry about not updating for so long. My old computer broke down and I had to wait 1 year to get a new on!(I call them the Dark Ages without a Computer)

So what all my Readers been Waiting for!

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN SILENT HILL OR HARUHI SUZUMIYA!!!! ToT

After that little incident with that monster Nagato said we should move on....Well she just left me there so,I guess....Yeah.

"Let me get this straight, Haruhi, the same crazy girl we all know, Made THIS."I waved my arms around and looked at Nagato's face. She justed stared at me with a blank look. Slowly she tinted her head and looked around.

"Yes."

Well that was a no brainier.

Yuki's Pov:

I cannot say that I did not see this coming. My Creators warned me of this. But even I did not expect such a change. was to create a Close Space from the game of Silent Hill at 2:30 am. Though I must say, I did not see it to be so real. Every detail has been perfectly created. This has to be the work of another.

Data.....intermission.....112076....Mission granted,Download complete.

New Mission-

Find Ms. Suzumiya

Protect all members of the group at ANY Cost.

Find out main cause of Close space.

Change the outcomes.

Intermission Complete.

I must find .

End pov.

"Nagato?"I have to say I've NEVER seen Nagato space out before,and I'm the "Nurse Accident"Who wouldn't? Could it be because she killed it?It may have been a Monster but...It was once Human right?

I looked at Nagato again,Then the halls. Blood spattered everywhere,pus and gore ,a true nightmare. There were bodies on the floor,on tables,anywhere! There was even one on the ceiling!My face turned away and a taste of my dinner came up,but I kept it down. What was wrong with Haruhi!?

Was she trying to kill us!!!!

Eh......

What was that noise?It sounded like screeching.

"Nagato wait."She stopped and turned. She had bangs under her eyes. I stopped and looked around. Then without warning a Shadow a over came Nagato...no it can't be....But she was taken away.

"Hello Yuki."

____________________________________________________________________________

Mikuru's pov-

I'm s...scaried. There's m...monster everywhere!At least I'm not alone any more.

At least she here.

We were walking for an hour! A...at least I thought it was. I was to scared to walk at first,but t..then I relied I wasn't on my own. T...there you go again Mikuru!Alway depending on others!

_Not for long._

W....What was that?!?!

"So you name is Mokaru?"She asked,It wasn't right,but at leased she tried.

"Mikuru....."I looked at her,and she smiled. Then looked up at the ceiling. I started to shake and slowly looked at the ceiling....Scared the a M...monster would attack. There wasn't a monster just some rusted pipes and nails. She started to giggle.

"How about I give you a Nickname?"She pounded her hands together and pouted. I...I was shaking but her face made me giggle. Then she stopped and looked at me. Her eyes where following my shaking body.

"Well let's see."She looked at my face,then my....m..middle part....Then my face again.

"Wow...I never seen a Girl with such a small body,but BIG busts!"I blushed. I hated have big breast!

"I'll call yo!?!?!?"It was to late the Decaying dog was already biting at her body.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG!!!!'

W....what should I do?

_Don't just stand there Help Alessa!!!!!_

W..What?!?!

Then a image played in my head. There were two little girls. On was short with long brown hair and light hazel eyes. She was sitting next to a dead tree,drawing away. I just stepped up to her....M...my body was moving on it's own!She stopped and looked me dead in the eyes. S...she looked like Heather!!!

"Maya you'll aways protect me right?"I Felt myself smiled before I could think of what to say to this lonely little girl. My body reaction on it 's o...own again.

"Yes...I'll always be there for you Alessa,Pinkie promise!"

As Fast as it came it left. My body moved on it owned and picked up the Gun on the ground. I aimed for the head of the dead dog and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

BANG!

And then it went limb.....I k..killed I...it....

And I liked it.

What's happening to me?

I....I'm so Scared....

I Really hated this Chapter. Itt was hard to come up with a Idea for Miruku'sActionsi wanted for it to be a action chapter but couldn't come up with anything. Butt the next chapter there's going to be lots of action!!!!!!! I'm hopeing for at least 2 Reviews. So......

PLEASE REVIEW,or no more Chappys!!!

Nurses-BYE!!!!!


End file.
